The Unexpected
by GBugg
Summary: Me and my sister wrote this because we want this to be a book, we started writing it after watching percy jackson about 10 times. My first fanfiction, so don't knock it till you try it! Sorry if it doesn't make sense! :
1. Prologue

Anastasia POV

I am Anastasia, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. I am also the goddess of darkness, light and weather. I have a twin brother Troy who is the god of happiness, fear and confusion.

I never thought that I had to mentor a demigod Sophira Ionia. I despise human contact but you can never say no to Zeus, especially if it's his favorite daughter. Even though he maybe my uncle, he always seems to protect the people he loves, especially people from like me.

This is the story of how my life got turned up-side down.

Sophira POV

I am Sophira Ionia, daughter of Zeus and Felicity Ionia. I am a demigod and I didn't find out until Christmas break. I always thought that I would live my life as one of Riley's "Hit List" people and I never thought that it would change. A day before Christmas Break a girl, who I later found out was Anastasia, came up to me and told me some 'MAJOR' news. News that would change the course of my life, I was a demigod, but not an ordinary demigod but the daughter of Zeus, god of gods and goddess and the sky.

This is the story of my new life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Anastasia

My parents just get back from the council meeting. They tell me to meet them in the living room for a family meeting. When we are all there my mom tells me the news. "WHAT!" I yell. "No, this CAN'T be. I don't want to do it!" I whine

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" My brother laughs. I give him a stare so intense he stops laughing.

"Anastasia, you have to understand. You must go to the mortal world and help Sophira Ionia." Mom says with Daddy nodding in agreement.

"But-"

"But nothing! The council has already agreed that you must be the one to help her during her life. You are also expected to train her so that she can fight. And you will do so without complaining." Daddy interrupted.

"WOW, Anastasia helping someone who is not like her. Now that will be fun to watch." My brother is staring to piss me off so bad I just want to punch him in the face and break his nose.

"Troy don't say anything like that because the council has already given you an assignment too. You will help Gardenia. She is one of Sophira's best friends." Now it is my turn to laugh at him. He just stands there with his jaw basically touching the ground.

"Don't say stuff like that if you don't want it to happen to you." I say.

"And do not speak of this to anyone." Mom concluded

I go to bed at night thinking about how I am going to get Sophira to believe what I have to tell her. In addition to that problem I am thinking about how stressful this assignment is going to be, because I have to hide my true identity. Tonight I can't go to sleep so I just lay on my bed thinking of the reactions I would get from her. "Anastasia, Zeus would like to speak to you. He is waiting for you in the council room. Hurry." My mom whispers in my ear. I get up, go to my closet and put on my robe. While I am walking to the council room I'm thinking why on earth would Zeus want to talk to me?

As I make my way into the council room he speaks to me "Hi Anastasia. I called you here because I want to give you something of great value to me. It's a locket with a picture of Sophira in it. You are to show her this. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. What is her mother's name?" I ask

"Her mother's name is Felicity Ionia." He answers me.

"Felicity Ionia. That name sounds familiar. Do I know her?"

"In a way you do. I sent your parents down to her when you and your brother were little. That was when I decided that you were going to be the one to help her. Felicity already knows about me, that is what your parents were doing. So you can trust her. But be careful some mortals will become jealous of you and they will try to hurt you both. When they do that they will find out something is weird about you but they could kill Sophira. Keep your guard up and don't let anything separate you from her. "

"Okay. I will keep that in mind. There is no need to worry I will take care of her. I promise."

"Anastasia one last thing, take your brother with you, and whenever you need a favor done and only I can do it, just ask. Now go to bed you leave early for the mortal world tomorrow." I wave good-bye, and walk to my room. I'm so tired that as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a world of wonderful blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sophira

I wake up to "_We Are Who We Are"_by Kesha. I get up very sleepily out of bed and go to the kitchen to get breakfast started. "Mom, get up and take a shower!" I yelled in her direction. When she didn't get up I march to her room and pull the covers off her. "Get. Up. Time. To. Get. Ready!" I clip the words so that she can understand them. I run back to the kitchen turn off the stove where the eggs are cooking, go to the refrigerator and get four slices of bread, and place them in the toaster. I walk to the other end of the kitchen and get two plates and cups from the cupboard, place them on the table, serve lots of eggs on each plate, and pour milk into each cup. Then I run to the toaster just in time to get the bread out while it is still hot and put butter on each slice. I walk back to the table with the bread and put two slices on each plate. "Mom, foods ready!" I yell

"Start eating without me. I'll be there soon." She calls back. I start munching on the bread and eggs and am half way done when my mom finally comes and starts eating.

"Mom, Grace is going to pick me up today so I have to hurry. 'Kay?"

"Yeah go ahead honey." I finish eating, get up and rinse my plate and walk to my room. I go to my mirror after I finish changing and start picking parts of my hair and twisting them then clipping it. I put on my medium size silver hoop earrings and locket that my mom says my dad gave to me before he left. On one side is a picture of him, my mom says that he has the other half to my locket. As I am thinking about this I notice I don't even know his name. I mentally shake myself and quickly do my makeup, grab my designer bag and sit on the stairs outside of my apartment. I only have to wait five minutes for me to be able to see her running up to me. When she is close enough to me she says "Your hair looks amazing! I love your clothes. You look HOT!" Today I'm wearing roper jeans with cowboy boots, and a plaid button up shirt. I put very little makeup today, because I felt like being a cowgirl. "How do you live in a crappy apartment and afford designer brand clothes?"

"Easy, you use your money for clothes instead of a nice house." Then I get up brush myself off, and we start walking to school talking about the stupidest things we can think of.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Anastasia

When morning came I stretch like a cat. As I start to wake up a bit. I pull the blankets off me so I can get ready. Then I completely wake up and I remember that today is the day I go down to the mortals. I start to pack and was done when I almost forgot the locket on my bedside table. I walk over to it, grab it, and gently place it in my bag. I zip it up and walk to the kitchen where my mom is cooking and my dad looks like he is teaching my brother about war. He glances up at me and makes a motion for me to follow him. He leads me to a closet were he keeps all his stuff for war. He starts to rummage through his stuff until he finds a small dagger. He hands me it, I take it and just stare at it. The dagger has black, red, and white gems making a design. When I look closer I see the gems actually make a spear. "Dad, why are you giving me this? I don't think I'll need it."

"You may be right about not needing it but I think it's better to be safe than sorry." Then he walks back to the kitchen while I follow. I sit at the table while my mom pours orange juice into my cup with the gods drink on the side and serves eggs and waffles on my plate. After I finish eating I look at the clock, it says 5am.

I gulp down the gods drink and yell "Troy get ready. Zeus told me to bring you with me." I rush to my room, and change my clothes. I dress in a short black dress that fits me like a second skin, my purple fishnets, and dark red converse. I put on bright red lipstick. When I finish getting ready I looked at the clock it says 5:15. We have to meet Zeus on the other side of the mountain in 30 minutes. I know that if we don't hurry we are going to be late, so I run with Troy to the other side as fast as we can. When we get there it is a minute past 5:45 and Zeus is starting to get inpatient.

"Sorry we're late. We left the house later than I expected." He turns around and takes about a second to look at us before he starts to shove us into the same portal. He types in the address where we need to go, steps back and waves good bye.

"OW! Troy you're stepping on my foot! Get off of me you big headed monkey face!"

"I would but you just called me a big headed monkey faces so I'm gonna have to say no!"

"Ahh!" I scream in frustration and shove him to the other corner. I push him so hard that he slams into the glass wall.

"Ow" he responds sarcastically. Our appearances change as we go down to the mortal world. I'm wearing a short black dress and dark red converse with black lipstick. My hair changes too. Now it's black with green and purple highlights and blood red tips. My brother looks normal except for his clothes. Now he has a black shirt that shows off his muscle and jeans with black converse. After a few minutes I lose track of time and before I know it we are on earth in front of Soppria's school. I glance up at the clock; it says 5:55am.

"Wow this really sucks, why do you always end up with me? I feel like your damn babysitter Troy." I wait five minutes before I see Sophira. I walk straight up to her (with my brother right behind me) and say "Sophira Ionia please come with me. I have something to tell you as well as show you." I don't care if I just interrupted their conversation I just want to get this over with. She stops talking the moment I start talking and just stares at me, and then she made a little scuff at me. I look at her facial expression and all I can read is the "you must be kidding" look.

Then as sweetly as she can manage she says "I think you should go back to Reilly before she finds out that you have been talking to us." By this time I am getting annoyed.

"Umm… Excuse me but I don't know any Reilly." I respond just as sweetly.

"Oh… You must be new then. Huh?" When she says it to me she sounds… amused like the girl Reilly is someone nobody likes. Then she looks at Troy and says "Are you with her?"

"Unfortunately yes I am with her." He responds. I glare at him.

I turn back and say "Yes we are new, but now that we have that established get this through your head Sophira, I. Need. To. Talk. To. You. Did you understand or should I go slower?" I say sounding very irritated. Sophira acted as if I didn't just talk, turns her back to me so that she can talk to her friends.

I get very angry and the weather changes and starts to lightning. "Calm down sister we don't need the trouble." Troy whispers in my ear.

I clam down gradually and the weather returns to normal. I am about to tap her and say something when she turns back around to face me and asks "Do you want to join the group?"

"Sure, but after we talk. As in you and me and no one else." I answer trying hard not to let my anger control me.

"Ok, but you can talk in front of them, I don't keep anything from them. 'Kay?" she answers.

"Only if you want to talk about your father in front of them!" I shoot back. She just stays there looking at me eyes wide with surprise.

I am taking a deep breath to start talking, when she finally speaks up and says "Okay, I'm coming." But she makes no effort to follow me, so I have to grab her by the wrist and basically drag her with me. She is quite easy to pull actually even though she's struggling trying to get free. She's getting on my nerves with her struggling she's making everything more complicated than it needs to be, so I pull her over my shoulder so she can't do much. And I keep walking.

"Careful sister you are bringing attention to yourself." Troy whispered to me.

"Maybe you should go get Gardenia and tell her what you can here for. Just like I am."

"I don't know what she looks like." He answers

I stop dead in my tracks and look at him. "Are you serious? Were you NOT paying any attention when mom and dad were explaining things to us last night?" He shakes his head. "She is the girl with the black hair." I walk a little bit more and then stop. I put her down, not letting go of her wrist, and then I look around us and see everyone stop what they are doing and look at us, but more specifically they are staring at me. Or were they staring at Troy?

"Why do these people look at me so oddly?" I ask very annoyed.

"Ok, I will answer your question once you let go of me." I drop her wrist and wait for her to finish explaining. "Those guys over there" she points at the door were there was a pack of guys looking at me "are looking at you because they think you're hot. The girls are just jealous they don't have your looks. And most of all they are staring at you because they can't believe that you just dragged me then picked me up like a rag doll all the way over here. You're really strong." She says. I notice the whole time she was saying this she didn't once lift her head. I could see my brother talking to Gardenia from here. Then they start walking to us.

"Why are you not looking at them? And why are some of the girls coming this way?" I ask now really pissed.

Her eyes widen just a little bit and she says "What you mean like they are walking over here? Like right now?" She is trying to sound calm, but I can hear the panic in her voice. Now my brother and Gardenia reach us. I nod and point behind her where the girls have just stopped. She turns to face the group of girls. "Hi Reilly." Sophira says coldly. So this is the Reilly that she was talking about. Who knew? She's uglier than I thought. I mean if I were to be compared to someone compare me to someone better looking than Reilly. I saw Troy trying to not smile when he realized that this is the girl they thought I was with. I shoot him a warning glance that shuts him up.

"Umm. Excuse me Sophira, but I wasn't talking to you. Now move so I can see the new girl!" To my amazement Sophira moves out of the way. Reilly approaches me "Ugh. What's your name?" she asks

I stand there thinking of what to say this without being really mean. "What did you say 'Ugh' for?"

"I said that because I mean look at you. You look awful!"

"No you did not just say I look awful!" I say very angry. It starts to lightning again. "At least I look better than you." I do look a lot better than her. My brother is laughing silently. I have to remind myself to beat him up after this is done. Reilly follows my eyes and rest on my brother.

"Look what we got here. Pretty boy and his girlfriend."

"We are brother and sister. Twins." I practically yell.

Troy puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Calm down sister. Control your anger, don't let it control you."

"Yeah, punk girl calm down." Reilly sneers. "That's going to be your new name for me. Unless you would like 'Useless little punk girl' 'cuz personally I think you're just looking for attention."

"That's it!" I scream. I lunge forward but Troy jumps on me and brings me to the ground he keeps me on the ground by lying on top of me. When he gets off I punch him in the gut. He didn't see it coming so he didn't have time to block it. Then he kicks me in the stomach. It hurt so badly but I sucked it up. We went on fighting for a little bit until Sophira and Gardenia pull us apart. "We will finish that one day Troy." I say through gritted teeth. And since Sophira didn't have my feet held I suddenly had an idea. Troy sees that idea in my eyes and is telling Sophira to hold my legs when I kick Troy under the chin and he passes out. I then turn on Sophira and kick her behind the knees. Her knees buckle and she falls to the ground. I hear people in the background all gasp at the blows I landed with them. I straighten my dress then I turn to Reilly and there she is still standing in the way (God is stupid or something? Doesn't she know when to stop? Can't she take defeat? She is PATHETIC!) I smile a ruthless smile that still looks flattering on me and say "Move Bitch!"

"Punk girl no one talks to me like that, but I can see your going to learn that pretty soon!" she snaps.

"Apparently people should talk to you like that. And I can speak to you like that because you are nothing more than a selfish little brat who can't make herself feel good so she goes and takes it out on other people. AND you can't take defeat when it hits to in the face." I comment laughing. The whole time walking up to closer to her.

"Ohhhh." I hear people exclaim from behind her.

I get the feeling that people don't stick up to her that much. She makes a face at me that shows pure hatred. "Well, Punk girl you just made your stay here a lot like hell."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Anastasia

What she just said to me really pissed me off. I see that Troy and Sophira are starting to get up. Oh man I really need to hurry up. Too late, Troy is up and moving fast towards me. So I just do the first thing that comes to my head. I wait until he is next to me then I make the area pitch black and elbow him in the ribs. He stumbles back a few feet and then I punch Reilly in the face and break her nose. She stumbles backwards with a scream and I let the darkness fade away. I then give her another punch, but this time in the gut. She falls to the ground with a thud. I am about to punch her again but Troy grabs my wrist to stop me from punching her and her girls. So I settle for something verbal. "Don't you dare threaten me again you pathetic little human. The next time you do it will be more painful." I walk over her and grab Sophira by the arm and haul her in the direction I am heading. While we are walking I hear people coming up to help Reilly.

"You are going to regret this you little PIG!" she screams from behind.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her even with Sophira pulling at my arm. She actually thinks I'm going to get in trouble. I yank my arm away from Soppira and give her a look. She looks terrified. I know Troy is the god of fear, but I don't need magic to make people fear me. Troy is at my side in record time to hold me back from jumping her (again.) So instead I give Reilly a stare that she flinches at and I say "Don't be stupid and take defeat. Unless you want another punch, 'cuz I will be happy to provide. Or I could break a couple more bones for you." And with that I turn back around and head to Sophira's house while my brother goes to Gardenia's.

A couple minutes pass and we are at the front of her house. When we get there her mom is just leaving for work. "Hey Felicity. We need to talk." I said with a bit of urgency in my voice. She turns, when she looks at me her eyes widen. She bows her head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Hello Anastasia. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"I know but you know how it is with where I live. My parents are very busy but I will tell them that you send them your gratitude."

"Yes you do that. You look so much older now. How old are you 16?"

"Actually my birthday was two days ago. Now I'm 17."

"Well then happy birthday. You look so much like your mom, but you have your dad's eyes and determination. A perfect mixer. Please come in."

"Thank you." I walk into their house and I can hear Sophira talking to her mom.

"Mom how do you know her she's new here." Sophira tried to understand what was happening.

"Sophira all will be explained if you would just come inside. Trust me." I said sweetly.

"Trust you? Ha, ha. That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You punched Reilly, and before that you got in a fight with your brother. Then you kick me behind the knee and I fall. And now you want me to TRUST YOU? You must be out of your mind." She yells

"Honey you don't want to do that."Felicity says with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

Soppira turns to her mom and exclaims "Mom, how can you do this. She PUNCHED; actually PUNCHED Reilly at school, maybe even broke her nose."

"I did break her nose." I say simply. She gives me a look that says OMG "What did you expect me to just sit there and let her insult me? No if we were where I come from she would have been greatly punished. She should be happy it was just me."

"See, I CAN'T trust her!"

Before Felicity can say anything else I cut her off and say "Felicity can you get us something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She gives one worried and warning glance at Sophira. Then leaves the room. When she was gone I walk up to Sophira and hold down her pressure point. She falls to her knees.

"You see this?" I flick my finger and we are enveloped in darkness. "That is just a little taste of what I can do. So you are just going to have to take the chance and trust me." She nods through the pain and I let go of her then the darkness. She walks into the living room rubbing her wrist. Felicity comes back with the drinks. "I'm here because Zeus told me to come and tell Soppira that she is a demigod and that her father is Zeus. Blah Blah Blah. If you don't believe here is some proof of what I'm saying." I hold up the locket.

Sophira didn't look at the locket but she speaks "Wait. Back it up! Are you telling me that the Greek gods are real?"

I roll my eyes. "That is what I just said. Now look at the locket and show me your half." I command. She grabs the chain around her neck and pulls it up. When she took it completely off I see the picture of Zeus. I snatch it from her and take a closer look. "Wow so this is what he looks like disguised as a mortal." I whisper more to myself then to her. She took both parts from me and almost lost the grip on Zeus's half. I freak and accidently made the room go pitch black with darkness. But I can see in the dark since I am the one in control of it. So I catch the piece before it hits the floor. When I let the light come back in I give them an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that I kinda freaked for a second."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sophira

My eyes wide with shock and my mouth hanging open (like a complete moron) because of how she can just freak and the room goes completely black. It is seriously scary. I sit on my couch for what seems like hours. While I'm on the couch I look at Anastasia's features. She has black hair down to her lower back with green purple and red highlights and a darker red at the tips. It would look really bad on anyone but with her it looks really good. Anastasia is about maybe 5 foot 8 inches. Just then Anastasia speaks "Your father sent me so I can help you with the training you will be taking." I stare at her blankly trying to process everything that is happening to me. But Anastasia keeps talking "We have to go to a special place that we made for people like you."

"Were this 'special place'?" I asked.

"The place is located in a mountain called Mount Blanc de Courmayuer. It's in Italy. In the mountain we have three camps one is for the children of the big three, the other one is for the other Olympians, and the last one is for the minor gods and goddesses. All the immortal kids who aren't a lot are going to be the ones helping to train you. The order of the tree that we go by is, The BIG Three, then The Olympians, then The Minor Gods and Goddesses, then the Demigods, and after that The Minor Minor Gods and Goddesses. But even though the Minor Minor gods are below the demigod they have a lot more influence on the big three. So you want to stay clear out of the way of any god or goddess and their punishments."

"Who are your parents?" I ask

"Aphrodite and Ares." She answers

"Wow. So you're immortal?" I ask stupidly

"Yes, I am immortal and I'm the goddess of darkness, the weather and light. My twin brother Troy is the god of happiness, fear and confusion."

"How many are there in the camp I'm going to?"

"Last time we checked there were four Poseidon, two Hades, and three Zeus."

"Wow. That isn't many. But that is just in my camp right?"

"Yes. There are a lot more in the other camps. And there are more of you guys in the world some are not ready to know and others have died. Example, your friends, Larisse and Gardenia are coming to the camp soon. Gardenia is your half sisters. Zeus is your connection. My brother is to help Gardenia so we will be spending time together since you and her have been paired up for the training exercises. Which means you will be getting a lot of me and my brother." I groan. She ignores me and keeps talking "Right now my brother is with her at her house explaining. She is your half sister and Larisse is your half cousin. Gardenia is the daughter of Zeus and Larisse is the daughter of Hades." Anastasia explained. "My cousins, Susan and Erika, are chosen by Zeus to help take care of the children of Poseidon, but they have to be approved by the council first. Personally I don't think they have what it takes to help people like you. I can almost grantee that they will not agree."

"Could you have not made that into a lecture? I mean I get enough of that at school I don't need it from anyone else." To change the subject I ask "When are we going to the mountain in Italy and why did you guys pick Italy and not Greece? I thought Greece was like sacred to you."

"I hope you don't mind, but we leave early in the morning." And in a smaller voice she adds "Not that I care what you think." Then in a regular voice explains "We are going to Italy for the nice beaches and the venue. People always think that since we are Greek gods and goddesses that we HAVE to be in Greece, but the truth is that we can go where ever we please. It's just the Greek's who adopted us as their gods."I can't believe what I am hearing, it doesn't seem real. For seventeen years I didn't know who my dad was, and now Anastasia comes in telling me that my dad is Zeus. How weird does that sound? Huh? Why do we have to leave so early? And as I was thinking about that I remember something.

"Umm… Anastasia I don't have a passport I NEVER leave the states."

"No need to worry, your mom has it in the safe under her bed." She then looks at my mom who has a blank look on her face. "My mom came down a while ago to put some in the safe."

"Ohhhh. I'll go look."My mom said. The instant my mom was gone Anastasia turns and I can see her face is filled with anger. When she looks at me it looks like her Sapphire eyes are swirling black and her pupils are blinding. She looks truly scary. I blink and the next thing I know she is moving towards me so fast that she is only a blur. Now she is standing in front of me in a room that is pitch black and the only light is coming from her.

"Sophira you make me mad so much. You shouldn't have grabbed me out of my fight. And you can't tell anyone of this. You can't tell your family or even your closest friend. Got it?"

"Exactly what am I not to tell?"

"That you're a demigod. Because if people found out it means more demigods are going to die. Not humans, but demigods. And you would be the first one." I can hear the weather starting to stir. I now know that Anastasia's emotions are shown in the weather. Anastasia looks at me and did something that makes me blinder. It's like her light just got brighter. I don't know how that is possible but it just happened. She is even more beautiful with the light behind her. It's like her own personal frame made entirely for her. "Got it? Cause if you don't I can make the light more blinding" she shrugs and looks down at her nails. Which from what I can tell are perfect. "And you would eventually go blind and NEVER again see your mom the way she is." She threatens. And as if to make her point clear she makes it even brighter. All I can do is nod my head up and down through the pain the light is causing. She lets everything go back to normal except I think her eyes stayed the same, but the black stopped swirling. When I blink everything goes out of focus then back. Are her eyes like that naturally? I look out the window and the weather is back to normal. What a relief. "Good, 'cause I like you and I don't want to miss seeing those pretty eyes of yours." Anastasia mentioned. My eyes are a lavender color with gold specks in them, but you can only see the gold if you look hard enough. I smile sheepishly and tuck a piece of loose hair behind my ears.

"Thanks it's what everyone says." I smile at Anastasia. When I look up and back into her eyes I see the black swirling again. But this time in a mischievous way. And that is all the proof that I need to tell me it is going to be an adventure. And so far it already is.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sophira

We are sitting in our first class seats (!) on a plane from DC to the mountain between Aosta Valley, Italy and Haute-Savoie, France. When we are about to land Anastasia says to me. "Sophira, someone is going to meet us. His name is Hector, son of Apollo and Lina. Lina is the goddess of weaving. He is training a daughter of Hades, her name is Lucy. They will be the partner of Larisse in learning how to fight. They got here yesterday from Houston, Texas." Anastasia goes into her purse. It looks really expensive. She takes out two pictures. "This is a picture of each of them. Hector is not a god he is just a son of them. He is immortal. Ok?" I nod. Then look at the pictures she handed me. The first one is the picture of the girl Lucy. She has black hair to her shoulders, and brown eyes. The other is a picture of Hector; he has gray eyes, and golden blonde hair that reminds me of wheat. They both were super beautiful. The flight attendant interrupted my train of thought saying we could exit the plane. I get my stuff and follow Anastasia out of the plane. When we get to the area of the airport where people can come and pick you up I see Hector and Lucy waiting.

When we approach, Hector speaks "Hey, you must be Anastasia. You look just like your mom, beautiful as always." Of course he would talk to Anastasia first I mean who wouldn't, she is stunningly beautiful. Right now she is wearing really short shorts with fish net leggings, a really tight deep and dark purple tank top, with black converse that have really bright white laces. Her hair is straight and black, with red, purple, and green highlights. But she has the blood red on the tips of her hair. She looks punk. She even has the black lipstick on. She looks punk, but she makes punk look good. Then he looks my way. I look at him. He is everything in the picture but now that I'm standing in front of him I can see that he tall but not too tall. And Lucy is a little shorter than me.

"Hi I'm Sophira Ionia." I say sticking my hand out of my pocket offering it to him. He shook it politely.

"Ready to go?" Anastasia asked clearly eager to get there.

"Yup. Let's go!" Hector answers. He takes our luggage and is taking us to where the cars are parked. We stop in front of silver Lamborghini.

"Whoa." I breathe.

"You didn't expect me to ride in a taxi or anything lower than this did you?" Asks Anastasia. I give her a "no" look so she just rolled her eyes at me. "Or I could have asked Hector to borrow a motor cycle and you would be sitting in the back. With no helmet on." She smiles. Hector shakes his head and pops open the trunk, remove a duffle bag, and places our luggage in. He then hands the duffle bag to Anastasia, and whispers something in her ear. She nods.

"This will be your car." He hands the keys to Anastasia."We have that car." He points to a yellow Porsche. "Follow us to the camp site."

We drove for a little in silence, then Anastasia floors the car and we pass Hector and Lucy. Then I see that they are gaining on us which means they must be flooring it too. Next thing I know we are having a race until we were are the base of the mountain. We slow down but not much. I think Anastasia likes seeing me freak because she is laughing. I look around and can see that there were people on the other side of the road. As we keep driving up the mountain I can hear something very faint, but I still don't see anything in front of us. The noise is getting louder and I can hear it clearly, medal crashing together and people yelling. There is another noise, but I don't know what it is. We drive for a little longer until I can actually see what's going on. What I see surprises me. There are people fighting with swords and others doing archery. I look behind them as we arrive, there were three cabins. When they see Anastasia and I step out of the car they stop what they are doing just to look at us. But I can still hear things, but when I look around everyone here has stopped what they were doing. I then remember that Anastasia said there were three camps and decide it must be one the other camps. At that instant someone walks up to Anastasia and Hector. Hector and him shake hands and after a little hesitation Anastasia shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Michael son of Demeter and Hermes."

"Hi, I'm Anastasia daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. Also the goddesses of darkness weather and light."

"Ohhhh." Then he bows to her.

"Yeah I know. She is SCARY. No joke dude." I say. Then immediately wish I hadn't. Anastasia turns abruptly and stares at me. Her eyes start swirling with black that almost covered up the sapphire, her pupils even whiter than they were before. I just stand there thinking 'ah oh. Here comes trouble' and I was right because that second the world went black for like two seconds and then when the light comes back on I realize I'm on the floor in pain. I stare up and there is Anastasia just standing with a triumph smile on her face. Did she just punch me in the gut? Man it hurt! It takes me a while to recover from that since I have never been punched before. When I get up I look at Michael's features. I mean really look at him. He was average height but just a little taller than Hector, he had auburn hair with pine green eyes. Right now he looks sad. I don't know why, but if I were him I would be sad that Anastasia is here.

"Who are you?" Michael asks turning away to face Lucy. "I'm Lucy, daughter of Hades."

Michael turns and yells "Hey Paul, you're not alone, we got another Hades." A chubby kid comes. He has black hair with chocolate eyes; he is a little shorter than Hector but not by much.

"Hey I'm Paul, son of Hades. Was the only one till you got here. Lucy right?"

"Right." Lucy answers.

Then I remember Anastasia told me there were two Hades. I lean over and ask "Hey Anastasia shouldn't there be three Hades, you told me there were two already." Anastasia looks at me then looks away I can tell something is wrong. "Anastasia what's wrong?" When she looks back at me I can tell she was about to cry. But she soon gets her features under control and puts that wall back up. Her eyes space out for a little like she was remembering what she is going to tell me. Then she blinks and looks at me.

"He died. His name was Jonathan. He was my boyfriend." I choked on a laugh. Anastasia saw it and put her fist up as a warning. I couldn't help it. "Never mind I take back what I said to you at your house. I do wish you would tell someone and get yourself killed." Ouch. That would have hurt a lot less if she would have punched me. As if reading my thoughts she punched me again. I fall to the floor with a thud. She hits really hard. "Better remember who you are dealing with here." The weather starts to stir and I can tell that she is getting pissed because of me.

"Sorry. Finish your story. Unless you have someone else to hurt." I think I should learn how to keep my mouth shut because I already got punched twice. I don't want to get punched again.

She smiles "Oh. I have plenty more people to hurt, but you just happened to be here and say the wrong thing. And the two other people I need to hurt you already know. My brother and Reilly."

I groan "Do you really have to hurt Reilly? I mean I don't like her and I would love to see her get hurt. But not by you. You make it hurt too much." Again I silently cursed to myself for not keeping my mouth shut.

"Well now you're my number two person to hurt. And number one is Reilly. Keep making comments like that and every day you get up in the morning you will be begging for me to stop." Her eyes are swirling again. So I just nod.

Then Michael acts as if that didn't just happens and looks at me then asks "Who are you"

"Oh. Um. I'm Sophira Ionia."

He sighs "Who are your parents?" Then he rolls his eyes.

"Um. Felicity Brown and Zeus." I answer not so positively. Michael nods his head and shakes my hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Anastasia asks sarcastically. I ignore her and look around. My eyes find two people walking towards us. As they get closer I recognize one.

"Priscilla?" I practically yelled with excitement.

"Sophira!" Priscilla runs to me. When she reaches me we hug and I hold her tight. "It's so good to see you." She says. Priscilla is my cousin and my best friend. I thought she was in England in a boarding school. That is what she told us a year ago. I had no clue that she really came here. Priscilla is about my height, she has the same hair color and length as me, and she has violet eyes that have silver specks in them. When you look at us you would think we're twins. And we can totally pass; the only real difference between us is our eyes.

While we are hugging I hear someone say "Eww. Family reunion."

I step out of the embrace and turn towards the voice. It was Anastasia, and before I can stop myself I say "Wish you had your brother her to hug? You jealous?" She gives a look that scares me.

"Say one more thing like that to me and you will see what I can really do BITCH." And then the weather starts acting up and Anastasia punches me again.

"Stop punching me!" I yell getting to my feet. "You keep hitting me in the same place and it hurts REALLY badly."

"Start remembering who you are talking to. Then I wouldn't have to punch you."

"Yeah I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to someone who is a lot lower than my father!" I laugh.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Priscilla. "Sophira don't do it. She may be lower than your dad, but she is still a GODDESS. GOD stop being so STUPID!"

I flip her off. Ignoring her I say "And you are servicing me, not the other way around."

Anastasia walks up to me and whispers in my ear "You better watch your back Bitch. 'Cuz remember I'm supposed to stick with you and if I get bored or really mad. You will just happen to be in the way. And Oops I hit you. Then that's your bad, not mine." Then she turns away "I'm going to go to the main cabin where we are going to be staying."Anastasia says. Then she turns to Priscilla "Priscilla could you finish showing Sophira around I won't be long, and so she can heal before the next time I come and beat her up!" She smiles, waves and leaves.

"But yo-"Anastasia turns back around and looks at me the black swirling again and flips me off. I am too stunned to speak.

"Kiss my ass bitch." Then she turns around and goes away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Anastasia

As I walk toward the cabins I see a couple of the campers practicing their sword drills. I need to remember that when I'm done with the cabin I need to challenge some of them. I'm so bored I think it would be nice clean fun, and so I wouldn't have to break Sophira's nose if she pisses me off again. It doesn't take me long to finish with the cabin. I start to walk away when something catches my eye. I turn around to see Priscilla introducing Sophira to her brothers. After I finish doing the beds I grab a sword and armor from the end of my bed and speak loud enough so that my voice can carry enough for people on this camp to hear "Who is brave enough to fight me. I will warn you I'm hard to beat." Four people appear. One girl, three boys. I laugh and ask "Who are your parents and what is your name?"

The girl speaks first "My name is Elizabeth; my parents are Poseidon and Amy Rogers." I nod in acknowledgment.

One of the boys speaks next "My name is Matthew; my parents are Zeus and Madison Muller."

"Huh, so your Sophira's brother. You look tougher from far away."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." He answers.

"Exactly. Do I look like one of those helpless girls to you? I mean without holding the sword?"

"Yes, actually you do but that is only because I don't know who you are."

"Okay, you will know who I am once I know all of you."

Then the next guy speaks "My name is Paul; son of Hades and Shianne Hail."

The last kid speaks "My name is Luke; I'm son of Poseidon and Ruby Fields."

"Ok then. I'm Anastasia daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. I'm also the GODDESS of Darkness, Light, and the weather." They all just look at me in surprise. I smile back. They don't seem to be ready for an attack so I show off just a little and make it black, and hit them with the back of my sword on the back of their knee. They all fall to the floor before they know what is going on. When they can see again they just stare up at me. I put on my best innocent face.

"Hey that's not fair!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Poor human girl. It is fair; no one said anything about rules. Now did they?"

"No, But-"she sighs knowing it's a lost cause.

"But if it makes you feel better I won't use magic on you. Ok?"They nod. "Ok then let's start over." I make an attack on Matthew. He blocked it. And then everyone joined in. A couple of minutes past and we are still fighting, and dripping with sweat. They make a circle around me thinking they can trap me into surrendering. I'm laughing, but only inside so I can keep focused on the fight. Elizabeth tries to stab me in the chest which I dodge by bending backwards. When she pulls back her sword they all tried attacking me again. I show off once again, but this time with no magic. I do a flip in the air high enough to help me jump over them. When I get up I am facing towards the entrance of the camp. Coming through the entrance is none other than my brother and Gardenia. "He is such an ass." I whisper. I turn to the campers I'm fighting and say "Um. Can you hold on a sec? I need to talk to someone really quick. Take this as a water break." And off they go. I walk to where my brother is and start talking. "Hey Troy. Sorry 'bout what happened at school, but you shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"Yeah right, you would have killed her if you had the chance to. And don't even act like you care if I got hurt. You would only care if someone other than you were hitting me."

"You know, you're right. I would have killed Reilly if I had the chance. But I don't care. She was being a total bitch and you know how much I don't like them."

"Yeah I know but still you didn't have to hit that one girl you were with. Sophira I think her name is. Any way point is you shouldn't have listened to her."

"Stop being the peer mediator Troy. If I wanted one I would tell Gardenia to be one." I quickly look at her for any agreement on that. She shrugs. "Looks like we have another idiot joining the circus." I whisper.

"Shut up Anastasia!"Troy growls

"Why don't you come over here and make me Troy? Oh wait that's right 'cuz you're too big of a whip to do anything!" I laugh. He takes that opportunity to attack me. I dodge it quickly. I groan "You aren't going to win. I was just fighting some people over there." I point to where I was. He looks, and then looks back at me. He punches me in the stomach. Then kicks me on the shin. He has really good kicks, not so much punches. So the kick hurt a lot more. Before I could get to punch him back (because mine are awesome) Gardenia gets in the way, and I accidently punch her instead. I would have felt sorry for her but she should have stayed where she was. Now she's on the floor and Troy is next to her to make sure she is okay.

He looks up shakes his head and says "Why do you always hit people when you're mad? Huh? She didn't do anything to you."

"She got in the way and I punched her on accident." I shrug

"Then why don't you apologize? Oh wait that's right, because you don't have a heart!" and with that he takes Gardenia and leaves.

To their backs I say "BITCHES! You can go to the circus. I'll be the one in the crowd throwing things at you." And with that I walked back to my fight. The others were back already. I'm angry after what happened with my brother and am going to take it out on them. I know it's not fair but I feel the need to. We start the fighting once again. I turn around avoiding an attack from Paul and see in the distance my brother watching my fight while Gardenia is getting introduced to her brothers and sisters. When I see that I loosen a bit and put my full attention on the fight. A couple more minutes pass and I turn to look for my brother really quick. I find him coming my way with Gardenia so I ignore them. When I turn back to finish the fight I hear snickering behind me, I turn around to find my brother next to Gardenia watching us fight. "What Troy? You're interrupting."

"I'm just showing Gardenia her brother, but he apparently is in the middle of a fight with you. Oh and by the way I'm not joining the circus, but you would be a way better act than anyone else." That got me pissed.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be as entertaining as you. I would only be fun to watch if you weren't the one I was beating up. And there is no possible way I'm joining the circus."

"Well you sure look like you are." My mouth is hanging wide open right now.

"You did not just make fun of the way I dress!"

"Ok whatever, anyways if you aren't why are you fighting mortals? I thought you were too good for them."

"Well Sophira isn't here to punch and you were gone, Reilly isn't here either so this is the only thing I can do to take my anger out on."

"Why would you do that? Beat a pillow or something."

"You know I have a better idea and I think it will work." Without taking my eyes off of my brother I say "Matthew let my brother use your sword it will be returned later on."

"Can you say please Anastasia?" Troy asks

"Matthew can you p-p-p- ok I give up! Just let my brother use your sword?" I stammer

"Yeah no problem. Here" He hands his sword to Troy.

"Okay Troy since I'm not going to fight them come up here and fight me. Unless you are scared."

"I your dreams. I would be happy to take your challenge."Then he turns to Matthew and says "Matthew, please take Gardenia and finish showing her around." I can tell he is using some of his magic to make Matthew go faster.

"Will do." He grabs her and walks away.

"You are all dismissed." They leave silently. I take off my breast plate so it can be an even fight. I use all the anger that I have and use it as force that knocks my brother off his feet. He falls back with a thud. He scrambles to his feet as fast as he can manage. But I am a lot faster than him and I get to him before he has the chance to regain his balance. I make a deep cut on his mid-arm.

"Ow. What is your problem?" he sees my face and then understanding crosses his eyes. "Oh. You're doing this to get back at me? Or to make me apologize for being an 'ass' as you like to call me." I just stare at him. "No! Don't look at me like that. Your eyes are swirling. NO MAGIC ALLOWED IN THIS FIGHT!"

"Whatever!" I roll my eyes. Then he attacks, but he fakes me. He goes for my left, then makes a quick change in his attack, swirls around so he is behind me, and before I can turn around he cuts me deep behind the knee. "Ah!" I scream with so much force that the trees shake with the force. "You ripped my fishnets you ass! I would say it's ok because I'll heal, but unfortunately I can't say that for my fishnets." I say through gritted teeth. Then I look around and see people start coming around and watch. "Is this what you want? People watching us?"

"No but that is just a bonus in my part. Now people get to see the other half of you. Not the gorgeous and stunningly beautiful half, the ugly and dangerous half."

"I have no ugly part in my body. Stop insulting me!" I lunge forward and we fight for some time before I actually get a hit in. I cut him on the cheek.

"MMM" he makes the noise trying to keep back the scream that tempts to come out of him. It takes him a while to get himself together.

"Stop insulting me and apologize for being an ass and then we can stop this."

"What you think I can't handle it?"

"I know for a fact you can't handle it!"

"Ok. Whatever. You aren't getting an apology from me anytime soon." Then he attacks. Minutes pass and I'm starting to get tired. Between the previous fight and this one I feel like my energy is just flowing away from me. So I do what my parents taught me to do. I'll use the elements I can manifest. I draw some power from the sky or from weather, some from darkness and light. When I do this it gets darker outside because I'm taking some of the energy it uses to make it bright, or dark, or control the weather. "So, you're tired. I thought we were keeping this with no magic."

"We are but I need more energy. Thank you very much. I was the one in a fight before. You had time to rest when I hit you at school and you passed out. I think that's all you needed." Right after I say those words the sky starts swirling. Then two people materialize from it. I recognize them as my parents immediately.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Anastasia

"Ah. Oh" I mumble

"Ah. Oh. Is right." My dad says. My mom comes to me first.

"Why am I the one who always gets talked to first?" I whisper.

"Enough!" my dad shouts so loud everyone except for my mom flinches. "You both are being bitches. You know your mother and I cannot believe you two would do anything like this to each other. I knew it would happen, but I was hoping I was wrong." He shakes his head in disgust.

"Wow, did you just call us bitches? That's kinda harsh." I say

"Honey, you get talked to first because we expect you to know better. Maybe we should think better of your brother and less of you. Since this is basically your fault." I open my mouth to respond with some smart ass remark and the look on my mom's face is the only thing keeping me from saying anything. But I soon get over that.

I shake my head "No it's not _my_ fault!" I yell

My mom's eyes flash dangerously "Now let's not start a scene here. We have people watching."

"Why, you never seem to care." My mom turns to my dad and nods her head. My dad takes my arm and we teleport to Olympus. We are at home and he starts to beat me up. Then just as quickly as it started it stopped and I'm on the floor. Then he grabs my arm and we teleport back. And that is the last thing I remember.

When I wake up I feel something soft under me. I open my eyes and see that its grass. I look up to see someone over me shaking me softly. "Who are you?" I ask weakly.

"Anastasia stop playing games. You know who I am." He face is filled with concern.

"N-. Troy?" He nods. "What happened?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me."

"The only thing I remember is dad-" I gasp "Dad. Where is that son of a bitch?"

"They left. And you really shouldn't call them that."

"Whatever. Help me up." He holds his hand out and pulls me up. I almost lose my balance so he holds on to me. The world spins a couple of times before it stops. I turn towards him. "How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes. He hit you hard didn't he?" I nod.

"Shit. My head hurts."

"Not surprising you have a black eye starting to form." I can feel my eyes widening.

"No Way!" I turn and run away. When I reach my cabin I look in the mirror, and sure enough there is a black eye forming. "Damn!" I decide to make the most out of it and go to the Olympian's camp. I walk through the camp I'm on and in doing so get a lot of stares.

When I finally make it to the other camp I walk towards my parents' cabins first I look quickly inside the Aphrodite cabin and see them doing their nail and makeup and hair. I don't have a problem with that it's just the colors they use. They are all really bright and girly. So I skip out on them and go to the Ares cabin. I just walk in because I feel better in that cabin. I see four guys on a couch and two facing my way. I make a signal with my hands telling the ones who can see me to be quite. Then I sneak up on the middle dude. His name is James, but I call him Jamie. We are really close friends; I would not know what to do without him. And actually last time I came he asked me out, and of course I said yes. He is major hot. I put one hand over his eyes the other around his neck. I kiss him on the cheek and say "BOO!" all of them probably jump ten feet in the air. I let go of James laughing so hard I have to lean over the sofa for support. But that is a mistake because at that moment James grabs me and pulls, which makes me do a flip onto the couch. Then I'm in his arms kissing him. I haven't felt this good since… well forever. I hear people making gagging sounds and I stop kissing him. I turn and see that it's Max. "Hey Maxie what's up?" I ask

"Nothing much you?"

"Just got beat up from my dad."

"I can see you rocking that black eye." He teases

"Thanks not many people look good in a black eye." He nods in agreement. "OMG! You guys will not believe what happened today."

"Ohhhh. This better be exciting." Says Carlos coming out of his room

"Ohhhh. It is." And I recapped the whole story from when I was put into the portal to the fight with my parents.

"WOW, that is a good story." Says James I kiss him for a long time. I only pull away when I heard someone clearing their throat. I look up and it's Sophira.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Um. Troy sent me over here. He said he needs to talk to you."

"Tell him that if he wants to talk that he should come here. I like it here. And stop saying um, every time you talk. It's annoying."

"Um. He can't"

"You did it again. What do you me- Ohhhh. The Aphrodite people brought him in their cabin to flirt?"

"Yeah. They won't let him go."

"Let me guess, he wants me to come and play super hero after he insulted me?"

"Yeah he said that if you do he would apologize to you."

"Oh really?" she nods "Well then in that case I will go see what's going on." I turn back to James and say "I'll be right back." I kiss him one more time before I leave. I can feel Sophira coming in behind me. I spin around so fast that she almost ran into me. "No, you stay here and get to know them. They really aren't that bad."

"But-"

"Do you really want to go there? I can make what I said come true." She shakes her head, then leans forward to whisper something in my ear.

"They scare me Anastasia."

I laugh. "What did you expect they are the sons of Ares? And I'm the lucky one, I'm Ares's only daughter."

"Still. They-"

"Will you guys take care of her? I really want to see my brother apologize."

"Yeah no problem. We will be nice." Says Maxie slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Um. Anastasia that isn't saying much." says Sophira.

"You really are getting on my nerves with the 'Ums' just stop saying them."

"I would but like I said they scare me." I roll my eyes and finally leave. I'm walking towards the Aphrodite cabin and can hear them listening to dance music. I walk inside and I immediately spot my brother on the couch between about four different girls. He looks uncomfortable but is being polite. When he spots me his eyes are pleading.

"Move it Barbie dolls!" I yell above the music. They look up startled. When they see me they immediately move apart. I grab my brother by the arm and pull him just a little bit so we can talk without anyone over hearing us. "Now your turn to apologize."

"Yeah right I just said that so I could get out." He turns to walk away.

"Hey Barbie's come and get him!" I yell. He stares at me wide eyed. "Yeah. That's what you get." Then I leave and walk back to the Ares cabin. I walk for a little before I hear people cheering and making noises. "There must be a fight going on." I whisper. And sure enough as soon as I get inside the Ares cabin I see them all in a big group beating someone up. I look closer and I see that it's Sophira. I also see that she is crying and bruised badly. _Good_ I think _now she will be used to it. _I walk up and stand next to Casimir. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back. A couple minutes pass and I'm still watching the fight going on. I'm surprised she hasn't passed out. I see my brother at the door and he is shocked at what he is seeing. I walk up to him "How did you get out?"

"How do you think? I used magic. What's going on?"

"Sophira is getting beat up."

"What! And you aren't doing anything about it?"

"I'm not her babysitter. Plus she is doing just fine. She hasn't passed out."

"Doesn't matter you should stop it."

"No I like seeing how far she can go."

"Well if you aren't going to then I will." He starts to walk towards the fight.

"No you don't!" I lunge forward and jump in front of his way. He punches me in the stomach. I barely feel it. My adrenaline is pumping. I kick him in the stomach so hard that it propels him backwards. "Don't get into business that doesn't involve you." Then the weirdest thing happened and I'm not in my body anymore. I'm the one on the floor but I'm not me. _Oh no! This cannot be happening. I don't want to be connected to her! And I can feel her pain. _My scream echoes Sophira's. I scream so loud that everyone stops what they are doing. James and Troy are holding me from falling. Sophira gets up and walks towards me. It's weird I can see myself through her eyes. What she thinks of me gets me really upset. She thinks I look slutty or like a prostitute. The anger inside of me bring me out of her head and back into my own body. Then I pass out.

When I'm back inside my own head and safe I notice that I'm sweating. "I gonna kill that bitch." I whisper. I sit up and I notice that they put me on the couch. "TROY!" I scream. He comes running over. I'm panting and if I were a human I would be hyperventilating. "Troy" I whisper then break down in tears. I can see sympathy in his eyes. I reach out and grab his hand. "I'm connected to her." Through my blurry vision I can see his eyes widen. "It's horrible. I can handle pain when I'm in a fight. But she can't and I feel it the way she does."

"Oh. My. God." He whispers. "We need to go to Zeus." When I finish crying I just nod. "Come on" he says. Let's go now."

"Ok." He helps me up but I fall to the floor. "Troy can you carry me please?"

"Ok, but just to let you know this is the only time I'm going to nice to you." I nod. He picks me up and we walk to the entrance of the cabin. He puts me down on the stairs and takes out his cell phone. He dials a number and a portal appears in front of us. Troy picks me back up and steps inside. Then the portal shoots up like a rocket to the top of Mt. Olympus. Once we are there we take another portal to the place where the Gods and Goddesses are at. While we are in the portal going higher our appearances change and we are wearing what we normally wear. For me it is a long elegant black dress. My brother has slacks and a black shirt on. My hair changes to. Now it's dark brown with red highlights. It's all natural. When we make it there he puts me down and I try to walk but I fall again. So he picks me back up and takes me to Zeus's house. When we get there, there is a sign saying he's in the council room. So he takes me there. As soon as we step inside whatever he was saying to the other Olympians was cut off. My mother spots us and quickly makes her way to us.

"What happened?"

When none of us answer my dad comes up and asks "Anastasia? Troy?"

"Go on tell them what happened Anastasia." Troy says soothingly.

I nod and say. "I think I'm connected to Sophira Ionia." The whole council gasps.

"Oh My. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. At least not in this life time." Says Zeus

"What are you talking about?" says Troy. He places my feet on the floor to see if I can walk, but every time I try to make my legs move they don't and I just fall. My mom kneels in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I nod.

"I think she's in shock." says Troy

"Why do you say that?" my dad asks

"Look at her. She doesn't say much and she can't walk right now." While I'm hearing all of this I keep thinking back to when I was in the Ares cabin. How I could feel Sophira's pain.

"I can't believe I'm connected to her." I whisper

"How are you sure?" my mother asks

"Because we were in dad's cabin and Sophira was getting beat up and Anastasia was just standing there. Then after she finished talking to me her face took a distant look then she screamed at the same time Sophira did. I think thats one of the connections." says Troy.

"Ok, let's get her back to the camp." says Zeus

"Wait are you coming?" I ask weakly

"Yes, I'm coming. Come on." This time he picks me up. I relax against him feeling safe. Zeus, Troy and I take a portal back to the camp. When we get there every one just stares. Now we are back to the clothes we were in. We walk to the Ares cabin and Zeus sets me down on the couch. "Is Sophira here?" he asks.

"No, she's in her cabin with her cousin." says James coming out of a room.

"Thank you." Zeus picks me back up and we walk to my cabin. When we get there we find Sophira on her bed while Priscilla is taking care of her. Zeus places me on my bed and I lie down and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sophira

"I can't believe I just got my ass beat up!" I say to Priscilla. She nods and keeps cleaning me up. "You know you're awesome! Thank you."

"You're welcome." Priscilla says "You know I heard that Anastasia was there just watching you get beat up."

"Yeah I think she was. I don't remember. I don't even know how I got out of there." I look at Priscilla she has gone completely still and wide eyed. "Priscilla what's wrong?"

"Anastasia, Troy and Zeus are here." She whispers.

"What?" did I hear her right? I sit up but quickly regret it because I feel a searing pain in my abdominal but not before I could see a big muscular man put Anastasia on her bed. Then he turns to me and I am blown away. I thought Anastasia was beautiful, kinda slutty, but still beautiful. But this guy was like ten times more than her. Then I have this feeling in my mind. It feels like something warm touching me.

"She's doing it again." says Troy. The guy I'm assuming is Zeus turns and looks at Anastasia. Then the warmth went away, and I shiver from the sudden coldness. I slide deeper into the covers. I look at Anastasia and see her wide eyed and scared.

"What's going on?" I ask

"We thi-"

"Troy shut the hell up would you?" says Zeus. Then he turns to me. "Hello Sophira. My name is Zeus. I came here because we think you and Anastasia might have a connection. What did you feel after what Troy said about Anastasia?"

"I felt like a heater was turned on. But it wasn't hot it was just right. Then I felt really cold." He studies me for a little then turns back to Troy. Whispers something to him and then walks out. Troy then walks to me and hands me something.

"Drink this. NOW!" he says

"Why?"

"Because it will help you heal." I take it and drink it till there is none left. I feel this sensation like I'm going to passing out, but I fight against it and cling to consciousness. When that sensation is over I feel great. I get out of bed and walk over to Anastasia. She flinches.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in shock." says Troy like it was the most obvious thing in the planet. I look back at her. Then she moves really fast and the next thing I know her hand are around my neck. She has a very tight grip on me, and I'm struggling to breathe. After a few seconds I feel the warmth again, and Anastasia's hand loosen up. I move away from her hands and immediately feel the warmth go away.

"She can feel what I feel!" I say shocked.

"Yes, how did you find out?" asks Troy clearly amused. "Zeus didn't tell you that."

"Because while she was choking-" I point my finger to her "me-" then I point my finger to me. "I felt that warmth again and her hands loosened up."

Troy sighs and says "That makes it harder on her. I wish it didn't happen to her. I don't like my sister, but I also hate to see her like this." He shakes his head. "That also means you have to stay close to her. You can't get hurt or she can feel it if she's in your head." I nod. This is so disturbing.

"Can she read my mind or something?"

"No, hopefully your connection doesn't get that advanced."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Some people a long time ago, and I mean a VERY long time ago, like dinosaur old, and cave man ti-"

"Okay, okay, I get it a VERY VERY VERY long time ago. Get on with the story!" I practically yell.

He laughs then continues. "Many life times before you, had connections that advanced. There are three stages to a connection." He counts them off on his fingers. "One, we can tell what you are feeling. Two, they can see through your eyes and feel your pain. Three, they can read your thoughts. Connections themselves are very rare, but if you do get a connection normally you only get to number two. We have only heard of one person who got to number three. But it's too long of a story. Nobody has had any of them at the same time. It is impossible." I see Anastasia starting to recover from the shock. She sits up and glares at me, and walks towards the door.

She pauses and says to me "Keep me the fuck out of your head. I don't like what you think of certain people and you're starting to piss me off." And with that she leaves.

"I'm hungry. Do they have snacks around here?" I ask Priscilla.

"No, but some of us hide them. Come with me and I'll let you have some, but you owe me." She grabs my hand and we walk to her room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anastasia

Once I'm out I start to walk towards the Ares cabin. When I get there I walk to the couch and flop down with a sigh. I turn so that I'm lying on the couch instead of sitting. James walks over, picks my head up, sits down, and puts my head on his lap. Then he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back since this is the only escape I have in this world. When we stop kissing I lie there relaxing. "What happened?" James asks.

"I think I have a connection to Sophira."

"Is that why you screamed at the same time? Because you could feel what she could?"

"Yeah, I think so. Then I think I went in shock. I mean who wouldn't if they were connected."

"Yeah I know right. You know right after you passed out Sophira passed out too. It was really weird." Then Maxie comes in the room.

"So who beat up on Sophira?"

Maxie looks up and says "Cassius, Curtis, Gavin, Gary and Powell."

"Powell?" I squeal excitedly. Maxie nods. "He's huge. Did he do most the damage?"

"Yeah, sort of. Every one of them did a lot of damage."

"Hey, who wants to come with me to the Aphrodite cabin and give them makeovers?"

"That sounds like fun!" says Dimitri. We round up the rest of the Ares people.

"Ok. Come on. I need you guys to all hold them down and block the exits. OK?"

"Yeah we can do that." says James smiling.

"'Kay come on." And we start walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. When we get there I tell some of them to hide by the windows because some might try it. Then I and the rest of the guys leave quickly making our way inside the building. When we enter they stop doing their makeup (again) and freeze. "Hey!" I say cheerily. "I'm going to transform you guys. Some will look good in it others won't. But either way I'm going to transform all of you. It's up to you if you want it to be the hard way or the easy way." I cross my hand over my chest and stare at them. They scream for help. I make a motion for the guys to grab and hold down every single girl. They do it quite easily. I see one trying to get out of a window but ended up screaming as well because she saw the other guys waiting for them. That is the girl I catch and ask "What's your name?"

She stares at me wide eyed before answering "Ordelia."

"Ok. Now let's sit on the couch for this makeover ok?" she nods. Then out of thin air I grab my makeup box. I open it up and grab my makeup remover and take all her makeup off. Then I grab my black lip stick and am about to put it on her when she interrupts.

"Um. Do you have a lighter color?"

"Yes. And no. you are going to wear this weather you like it or not." And I apply it on her. Then I use my black eye liner and put that on her. I put red blush on her then I change her clothes. "There you are finished. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she shakes her head.

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah, here." I hand her the mirror and wait for her reaction.

"I actually like it. But I'm never doing this again. I don't want to be all boyish. That's disgusting."

"Excuse me what's wrong with being boyish?"

Her eyes widen "Oh. Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Go!" she turns and leaves. "Dimitri bring in the next one!" this one looks more delicate than the one I just finished with. Once Dimitri let her go she tries to punch him but I'm over there in a heartbeat holding her fist in my hand. "Don't you dare think about it!" I threaten. She tries to use her other hand to punch me but I duck and punch her in the stomach. She falls to the ground. "This one can wait her turn. Bring me the next one." And it goes on like that for the rest of the day.

_**Sophira**_

Once Anastasia left I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hey, Priscilla where is Gardenia?"

"Oh, she's hanging out with Matthew over by were…" she looked around and pointed at Troy then mouthed _Anastasia fought. _

"You know, I can figure out what you guys are talking about. I'm not stupid." I stared at him in amazement. How can he possibly know, his back is towards us. "You can stop staring Sophira." He sighs.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly. "Um… Troy do you know when we are going to do something interesting? Like play games or something?"

"You will have to talk to Anastasia on that. We may be a team but she makes all the decisions. Trust me you don't want to be as stupid as you were before. When she says something and she makes a decision don't question it." He turns around and looks at me. "I have that job." He adds with a sly smile. I nod and when he leaves I mouth _WEIRDO!_ "I know what you said!" calls Troy. I can feel my mouth hanging open as in a "What-the-fuck" kind of way. "Soppira close your mouth you never know what might get in there."

"H-h-how-" I stutter.

"Oh My God! Shut up. You stutter too much." He exclaims. I finally manage to close my mouth.

"Well that was…. Interesting." I say. Priscilla nods in agreement. "I'm going to call Anastasia and see what's going on. 'Kay?" she nods I walk to my bed and put up my phone from my sweater. Once I have it I try to remember the number Anastasia told me to call her on incase I needed her.

I rang a couple of times and when she finally picked up I heard really loud music coming from the background. "What?" she snapped as if I was ruining something.

_**Anastasia**_

I am having fun after what happened with Sophira. After I finished with the makeovers some people from the Athena and Hermes cabin were inviting a whole bunch of people to a party and I got invited. And man do they know how to throw a party. It is probably one of the best parties that I have been to. While I am dancing and having fun my phone rings I look on the screen and the number is blocked. _The only person that I don't have saved on my phone is Sophira that girl gets on my nerves. _"What?" I snap when I answer the phone because she just ruined my happy bubble.


End file.
